Time-division multiplexing (TDM) is a method for transferring multiple data streams in a single signal by separating the signal into many segments. The circuit that combines the signals at the transmitting end of a communications link is known as a multiplexer. The multiplexer accepts the input from each individual end user, breaks each signal into segments, and assigns the segments to the composite signal in a rotating sequence. At a receiving end, the individual signals are separated out by a demultiplexer and routed to the proper end users.
TDM technology is often used in conference calls. A conference call is a telephone call connecting multiple telephone lines for enabling simultaneous communication between multiple parties. In most cases, the participants of a conference call calls into a conference call by dialing into a special telephone number that connects to a conference server (a specialized type of equipment that links telephone lines). Most companies use a specialized service provider who maintains the conference server, or who provides the phone numbers and PIN codes that participants dial to access the meeting or conference call.
However, currently, TDM conference call technology does not provide the host with caller identification of participant callers of a conference call. In most situations, a participant calling into the conference call verbally announces their identity when joining the conference call. Thus, the disclosed embodiments recognize that a major security hole exists because anyone that knows a conference call number and/or pin code may call and listen in to a conference call without informing the host of their presence.